


【all光】光之战士的水晶力量

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 灰姑娘梗，光之加护在午夜十二点会消失。涉及伊修加德三精。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 25





	【all光】光之战士的水晶力量

『醉酒』

――完全没人知道到底是谁第一个把光之战士千杯不醉的消息传出去的。

可能是负责接收物资的赫利·博尔达，可能是曾试图跟光之战士拼酒却被直接喝倒了的桑克瑞德，甚至有可能是每次庆功/联谊会上都会劝大家少喝点的芙·拉敏――总而言之，一传十十传百，传言像是长了翅膀一样搭着顺风滑翔进了库尔札斯，并在曾同这位可敬的英雄并肩作战的士兵们之间大肆流传。

这大概就是在某次狩猎回来的聚餐上，光之战士莫名其妙地被一群不信邪的年轻人逮住了要比赛的原因。

不过作为聚餐的发起人，巨龙首的指挥官――奥尔什方阁下，显然有着自己的想法。此刻，这位骑士正托着腮，用令人难以忽视的炽热目光注视着在起哄中端起了又一杯圣人泪的光之战士。而对方，暂时还无暇回应友人的注视，只是对对面的挑战者扬了扬杯子，紧接着一仰头将烈酒悉数灌进喉咙，由于动作太猛，甚至还有一滴酒液溢出嘴角顺着下巴滑下脖颈洇湿了衣领……

嗷……真好看！

食堂的长桌上早就一片杯盘狼藉，早些时候奥尔什方和光之战士领着几个靠谱的士兵一起打的野味都被吃了个七七八八（他还在赞美挚友攻击时迅捷的姿态与跃起的肉体弓成的美丽弧度时被当事人精确地糊了一脸雪）（快速移动时那个人的准头还那么好！棒呆了！），屋子里热得好几个年轻人直接脱光了膀子，要不是还有姑娘们在场，借着酒劲恐怕连裤子都要甩出去。

随着光之战士将空杯子“咚”地放到桌子上，周围响起一片欢呼声。“我服了我不行了！”对手崩溃地举手认输，被战友们哄笑着扔到桌子上罚唱歌，结果两句没到就因为嚎得太难听被赶了下去。英雄跟着所有人一起大笑，脸颊被炉火映出一层红晕，看在奥尔什方眼中简直整个人都在闪闪发光。

不过总会有那么个严肃认真的管家出现，今天扮演这个角色的是雅埃勒――奥尔什方刚被拍了肩膀时还没反应过来，直到对方将怀表递到他眼前。“已经是午夜了，家主。”她叹着气，很无奈的样子，“您准备放纵他们折腾到明天吗？”

“别这么说嘛，”这些骑士说到头也都是一群年轻人，常年艰苦的驻扎生活中好不容易有个放开了玩的机会，就算明知道很晚了，奥尔什方还是不忍心打断他们，反而顺势把自己手里的杯子塞进她手里，“明天的工作早就安排好了，你也别总这么紧绷着，放松点。”

雅埃勒扶着额又长叹一声：“但我记得英雄阁下说过明天还要去云海调查……”

奥尔什方一卡，抬手懊恼地一巴掌拍在脑门上。啊光顾着欣赏挚友完全忘记这件事了――“你先跟他们玩着，”他赶紧推椅子站起来，“我把挚友送回房间……挚友？挚友！”

房间里太吵了，骑士喊了好几声，光之战士才迟钝地回头，脸上的笑容都还没来得及消失，这给不得不催促挚友去休息的奥尔什方又增加了一分打断人家开心的罪恶感。“你该回去休息了。”他动作轻柔但坚定地拿走了对方手里的酒杯，另一只手将挚友从椅子上扶起来。光之战士含含糊糊地回应着，不过意外地乖巧，并没有坚持要留下来接着玩，两个人顺利地离开了食堂。

光之战士直到走进在巨龙首的房间都一言不发。会不会是生气了？谁兴致正高时被打断都会不高兴吧……怀着忐忑的心情点燃壁炉，奥尔什方回头就看到光之战士坐在床上打了个大大的哈欠，还意犹未尽地呷呷嘴，一副眼睛都要睁不开了的模样。

骑士哑然失笑。“其实你要是困了的话可以直接说的，”他将炉火挑旺，回身走过去，“怎么累成这样……”

“呵啊――”话音未落，又是一个哈欠冒出来。“他们……赢不了我！”光之战士揉着眼睛，还嘿嘿地笑着，“暖好屋子等我打赢了回来……”

？

这驴唇不对马嘴的话头让奥尔什方觉察出哪里不对，忙半蹲下身体凑近了去查看挚友的情况。英雄那对平时都清澈冷静的眼睛此时半睁不睁，迷离地望着他，房间里明明没有食堂那么热，脸颊上的红晕却不仅没有消退反而还有继续扩大的迹象……

醉了？！

大脑里刚冒出这个认知精灵就觉得脖子一沉，下一秒后背直接砸在床铺上，紧接着温热的酒气就凑了过来――

“你说的……”骑在他身上的光之战士全然没有意识到这个动作多么大胆，反而进一步压低了身体，让两个人几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖，不清醒地笑着，“去房间里……”

奥尔什方觉得刚才喝的酒瞬间都涌到了头上。“挚，挚友……”他僵硬着推对方的肩膀，“你你你醉了――”

“我没醉！”英雄反驳，低头将脸埋进骑士颈窝，“光之战士――千杯不醉……”

哈罗妮啊！！！

挚友呼出的热气撩拨过脖颈与耳廓，奥尔什方不由得扬起下颌伸长脖子，难耐地吞了口唾沫，情不自禁地将手顺着挚友的肩膀下滑，从后背，到腰身……这具他梦寐以求的躯体有着战斗锻炼出的美妙线条……

然后他猛地清醒过来，简直想扇定力不够的自己一巴掌。

大概是真的被灌了太多酒，光之战士在说完上一句话后就再没了声音，趴在精灵身上沉沉睡去。奥尔什方小心翼翼地托着挚友的身体将自己挪出来，又把人翻过来放平躺在床上盖好被子，这才悄悄离开。

外面还是很冷。骑士背靠着门去摸自己滚烫的脸，还有点没缓过神来。虽说每次都在试图邀请挚友，但居然在这种情况下反过来了……不管怎么说，还是要等挚友清醒的时候，他并不想趁人之危做出万一会令两个人后悔的事情，更何况……

他捂着脸傻笑起来。既然挚友喝醉了的时候会这么做，那以后的邀请……会成功也说不定？

――――――――

『怕冷』

光之战士头疼了一整天。

调查路上唯一旅伴对此的态度是活该，谁让这人倚仗着光之加护喝那么多，亏得是在巨龙首，要是在哪个酒馆里醉到断片，谁知道会出点什么事情。

“知道啦，妈妈，”光之战士边揉太阳穴边对他有气无力地翻白眼，“但你可以稍微以正常人的方式让我体会一下你的关心，又不是我想要喝断片的……”

一说到这个，英雄就又想起今天从睡醒到临走，奥尔什方对自己都是那种好像又紧张又期待的奇怪神情，问别人都不知道，问他本人他又什么都不说，简直让人摸不着头脑……

“他见到你难道不一直都是那个样子。”埃斯蒂尼安嗤之以鼻，把怀里的干柴往临时营地里一扔，就地坐下拿出火之水晶准备生火，“你就放心吧，以那家伙的人品，不至于对你干出点什么事来。”

光之战士被他噎了一口。“这个我当然知道！”英雄把背包扔到地上，“我怕的是万一我对他干了点什么事怎么办啊！万一我说了什么奇怪的话，或者万一对他动手动脚――”

“嗯，你神志不清的时候的确总干蠢事。”埃斯蒂尼安居然颇为认同地点头，边把木柴叠在已经引燃的火绒上边随口说，“像上次那个反对派……”

“啊啊啊啊你别再提那件事了！！”光之战士立刻惨叫着扑过来捂他的嘴，就差把自己的黑历史马上从他脑袋里抹除掉，埃斯蒂尼安则充分发挥身高优势一把揽着对方肩膀反身将人摔在地上，还顺手揉乱了伙伴的头发，“还有闲心闹说明没累着。去把干粮拿过来。”

谁都会有黑历史，光之战士当然也不例外。追踪一个试图在云雾街放火的反对派当然不是什么难事，令人难堪的是在抓捕过程中敌人突然把一瓶药水泼在最近的英雄脸上。倒不是什么致命的毒药，顶多有轻度的混乱作用――同行的士兵确认这件事后才刚要松口气，英雄就踉踉跄跄地摔进一起来的埃斯蒂尼安怀里，紧接着，伸长手就摸上了精灵目标明显的尖耳朵，还揉了两下。

据那个骑士回忆，面对突发情况，苍天之龙骑士愣了得有五秒钟，才猛地把光之战士往他怀里一推，一个后跳就不见了人影，消失了一整天。

每次想到这件事英雄都心有余悸，自己没被他直接穿成串挂在大审门上真是命大。

这次的任务是调查邪龙眷属的动向。虽说人与龙族已经重归于好，但就像人类中的反对派，龙族中也有相当一部分依旧仇恨着人类并寻找着机会试图再次开战。原本计划是当天去当天回的，谁知调查进行得并不顺利，两个人只能临时在外面露营。

猜拳的结果是光之战士守前半夜。

由于山脉阻挡着寒气，云海远不及库尔札斯的寒风刺骨，实际上对于习惯了冰天雪地的伊修加德人而言，这里的温度说成怡人都完全不为过。埃斯蒂尼安枕着风声睡了半夜，一觉醒来睁开眼睛，火堆对面守夜的光之战士正蜷缩在离火堆极近的地方，火苗几乎能烧到裹紧的衣角。

这么怕冷怎么早不知道多穿一点。龙骑士皱起眉，正准备坐起来，光之战士就也发现他醒了，冲他摆摆手：“你接着睡吧，我一点都不困。”

“是冷得睡不着吧。”埃斯蒂尼安毫不客气地戳穿了搭档的谎言，起身把快将身体都缩进火里的英雄拎离火堆。午夜云海的风或许对埃斯蒂尼安来说不冷，但此刻的光之战士刚远离火堆就被吹得一哆嗦。“我又不知道要在这里呆到这么晚！”英雄抗议着，张牙舞爪地试图把自己从精灵的魔爪中拯救出来好重回火堆的温暖怀抱――然而埃斯蒂尼安“啧”了一声，很不耐烦地把搭档不安分的爪子扒拉开，坐在火堆的安全距离里一只手将人按在怀里。

正好坐到龙骑士腿上的光之战士大脑卡壳，愣了好一会儿才迟钝地发出一声毫无意义的“诶――？”下意识回头去看。

“睡觉。”埃斯蒂尼安把搭档的脑袋转回去，调整好姿势把整个英雄圈在怀里，“明天还不知道要找多久，你昨天醉酒就没睡好，今天好好休息。”

为了方便行动和隐藏，龙骑士今天没有穿铠甲，透过布料渗透进身体的是精灵的体温，连手掌都被细心地藏进衣袖里。寒风仿佛瞬间被隔得很远，光之战士放松身体，又往身后缩了缩。“下次不会喝那么多了。”英雄嘀咕着，闭上眼睛，将意识交给身周环绕的温暖与被温暖阻隔在外的风声，“晚安，搭档。”

过了很久很久，直到前一晚缺乏睡眠的光之战士终于发出意味着熟睡的均匀呼吸，精灵才低下头，嘴唇堪堪擦过怀中人的头发。

“晚安。”

――――――――

『伤痛』

被敲窗户的声音吵醒时艾默里克还以为自己在做梦，直到点亮灯打开窗，他才算彻底清醒。

一部分原因是扑面而来的寒风，大部分则是因为惊吓――龙骑士架着光之战士连招呼都来不及打就顺着窗户跳进卧室，连带着进来的还有一股浓郁的血腥味。“发生什么事了？”艾默里克窗都没关，跟着好友来到床边看着他扶着还挣扎着竭力不想把血迹滴在床单上的光之战士趴到床上。“你让这家伙自己说。”埃斯蒂尼安说着，扯下他披在英雄背后被洇湿了一大块血迹的外衣甩到肩上，看起来有几分烦躁，“刚才好像被几个人看到了，我得去处理一下。搭档交给你了。”

“等等埃斯蒂――！”

精灵顺着窗台离开时还没忘顺手带上窗户。艾默里克摇摇头，当务之急是明显伤得不轻的光之战士，他扭头正准备出去派仆人叫医生，就被床上的英雄一把抓住了手。“别走！”光之战士因为动作幅度过大扯到伤口疼得抽了口冷气，紧张地盯着他。虽然担忧着好友的伤势，艾默里克还是让自己冷静下来，在床边半蹲下，安抚地拍了拍英雄的手背：“您的伤需要治疗，我马上回来。”

“问题就在这里！”光之战士连连摇头，抓他的手又收紧了几分，“别告诉别人我受伤了，至少现在不行！”

“可――”艾默里克愣了一下，飞快地瞥了一眼英雄背后的血迹，定下神点头，“我这里有医疗箱，至少先应急处理一下。”

光之战士犹豫了一下才松开手，对他点点头。

医疗箱在另一个房间，艾默里克从去拿到回来的过程中飞快地根据他知道的信息在脑中分析了一遍。他知道光之战士和埃斯蒂尼安一起去了翻云雾海，虽然两个人都实力强劲，但难免会发生意外，受伤并不值得奇怪，但翻云雾海有修复团的驻扎地，受伤后应该马上去那里处理才是最快的选项，而不是带着伤传送回伊修加德。退一步讲，就算回到伊修加德也应该去占星院治疗才最稳妥，为什么要避开所有人来到他这里……？

百思不得其解之下，艾默里克只好先为光之战士处理伤口。

应急处理对英雄而言不应该算陌生，然而在艾默里克以小心又小心的动作揭开被血液粘在伤口上的衣料时，光之战士还是疼得攥紧了床单。“抱歉，”英雄把脸埋在枕头里闷闷地开口，“好像把血弄到你床上了。”

“没关系。”骑士长摇头，呈现在他眼前的是一道血淋淋的划伤，看起来像是龙族眷属的手笔，他往止血棉上倒了防止感染的药粉，试图聊天来转移对方的注意力，“发生了什么？”

“有只暴龙失控了，在攻击惋惜之晶那里的幼龙，”英雄抬手揉揉脸，“我也不知道它怎么狂暴起来那么能打，要不是我动作快那条小龙就得被它一爪子――嘶啊――！”

止血棉里慢慢渗出殷红的颜色，艾默里克用温水浸透毛巾，将英雄背后的血迹擦拭干净。“我还是建议您寻求专业医生的帮助。”他皱着眉，在光之战士的配合下用绷带把药棉固定好，“伤口很深。”

“我以为你知道反正我恢复很快？”光之战士扭头看他，“这么放着也没关系。”

“但疼痛仍然存在。”艾默里克叹了口气，给绷带打上结，重新半跪在床边直视着好友的眼睛，“为什么不想让别人知道你受伤了？你不是会逞强的人。”

“埃斯蒂尼安有一个就够了哈？”光之战士笑出了声，不过在看到好友认真的神情时还是轻咳一声，收敛了玩笑的态度。 

“我告诉你个秘密，可得给我保密啊。”英雄说着，还特地看了眼窗子确定没有人在偷听。

“我的光之加护在午夜十二点会消失。”

？！！

艾默里克顿时睁大了眼睛。“会消失是……？”他的视线飘向好友背后的伤，突然感到一阵心悸。而光之战士耸耸肩，还因为拉扯到伤口疼得缩了一下：“就是字面意思，会消失。所以这个伤……至少要到明天早上才能被光之加护修复，万一被人看到我这个伤那么久都没有愈合……”

根本不用说完，艾默里克清楚一路走来光之战士树敌众多，虽说强悍的实力足够令敌人忌惮，但光之加护仍然是最大的保障。万一被心怀不轨的人知道这个消息，今后的每个午夜都将毫无疑问地变得危机四伏。

“从什么时候开始的？”精灵轻声问。

“大概是……和暗之战士他们一起帮海德林恢复力量那次？”光之战士歪头想了想，似乎很无所谓，“记不清了，也没什么碍事，习惯就好了。”

真的完全没什么碍事吗？此刻浮现在艾默里克脑中的是过去难免发生在午夜的一场又一场凶险的战斗，在没有光之加护的情况下，曾经以为有惊无险的战斗连想一想都令他心惊肉跳。“……抱歉。”他握住好友的手，愧疚地垂眼，“如果我知道……”

“好啦，别这样，我可是心甘情愿去战斗的。”光之战士笑起来，像是知道他在想什么，回握住他的手，“而且你看，我每次都好好地回来了。”

艾默里克沉默片刻才又开口：“不管怎么说，以后还是尽量避免在午夜的战斗，我……”

他甩甩头。“至少，我想让你需要负担的风险尽量少一点。”

光之战士微微一愣，旋即扩大了笑容：“那我就恃宠而骄了哦？以后晚上不加班了哦？这个床单也不给你洗了哦？”

“能成为英雄阁下撒娇的对象是我的荣幸。”艾默里克也笑出了声，然后他想起了什么，又问：“都有谁知道这件事？”

“……我根本就没告诉过别人。”说到这个话题，光之战士撇撇嘴，有些闷闷不乐，“要不是这次那条暴龙，连你和埃斯蒂尼安都不会知道的……”

他，和埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克顿了顿，松开手起身：“我去给你倒杯热茶，不要乱动。”

“多放点糖――！”

背过身不怎么成功地掩饰因这绝对信任而无法控制地上扬的唇角，骑士长抿着嘴从壁橱里取出桦木糖浆，滚烫的热水将茶叶冲开，与糖浆一起在卧室里氤氲出怡人的香气。

看伤势，光之战士今晚肯定要住在这里了。他边搅拌茶水边在心里盘算，他知道光之战士爱吃什么，明天要拜托厨房早点准备。

可千万不能怠慢了。

――――――――  
END


End file.
